


The Words We Never Said

by desire_is_a_ruse



Category: call me by your name - Fandom, cmbyn
Genre: Angst, Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_is_a_ruse/pseuds/desire_is_a_ruse
Summary: An imagined heated emotional conversation between Elio and Oliver when they see each other at midnight, before consummating their love.





	The Words We Never Said

**Author's Note:**

> The first dialogue is Elio, the second is Oliver and so on back and forth.

"You know what, Oliver? I'm sick of you hiding from me. Why can't you just tell me how you feel? Why are you so quick to throw away a later and then abandon me alone with all these confused signals? Why don't you-" 

"Stop, stop, stop it. You don't even know how much you mean to me, Elio. You think this is fucking easy for me? To say later and not even look back at you? To not kiss you when you play Bach? To not touch you when you brood over your transcriptions? To not hold you when you're anxiously tapping your feet under the table, next to mine? Do you really think I don't want you? I need you, Elio and that's why it scares the shit out of me. Because I can't love you, I don't want to do anything to mess you up." 

"You're not going to mess me up, Oliver. I can handle myself." 

"I can't let you fall in love with me when I know my days here are numbered. We have to be good." 

"Well, too fucking bad. Because I'm already in love with you. I love that awful bruise on your chest, I love how your thighs stretch your shorts, I love how you talk about Heraclitus and I even fucking love how you know yourself so well that you won't have me even when you know you want me too." 

"How could I not want you?" 

"Then just please, I'm begging you. Kiss me, hold me, take me, please. I'm all yours, Oliver. I've been yours from the day you walked in wearing billowy. I don't want to be good, nothing matters as long as I can have you, don't you see?" 

"I love you too."


End file.
